Halloween Party
by InsanityAtItsFinest
Summary: Hermione isn't having fun at the party, until a certain Malfoy makes it a little better. Involves dancing and her punch mysteriouslly disappearing. CHEESY!


**Author's Note: I am apologizing, as I should… school has been so time consuming, and so I am making up for it with this sucky one shot… Please, enjoy. I love you all & promise to write most likely on Tuesday, 'cos I have a day off. Happy Halloween everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I make J.K.'s characters do sick things.**

* * *

"Hermione, you should really enjoy yourself. It's Halloween!" Ginny begged, her long red hair charmed into wicked shades of greens and fuchsias to pull of her witch costume.

Hermione grumbled. She could be doing homework. Maybe even studying for the Potions exam next week. But no, she had to let her friends convince her to come to this "party", hosted by the Slytherins. As much as the Houses were competitive with each other, when a party was part of the equation, the solution was always to live it up. Which she clearly wasn't doing; instead, she was standing outside the entire time by herself, huffing and puffing, a little plastic cup of punch in her hand. When you were little, it was all about the candy. Now it's all about the parties.

"Hermione…" Ginny started, but the studious Lioness cut her off.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I just don't think… social scenes are my thing." Hermione said apologetically. "I think I'm going to head to our dorms."

"But we just got here an hour ago!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, and sadly, the hour was wasted on me having a bad time. I'd much rather be doing my homework."

"You're never going to have any fun if you just bury your nose in books all the time!"

_Oh, not again, _Hermione thought, exasperated. They have been arguing about this a lot lately. And though none of her friends appreciate her "unfriendly" behavior, she enjoyed the comforts of her books and, though she'd never say it out loud, the pride she got from showing off her smarts.

"Books are fun," she said back quietly.

"Malfoy is looking rather fun tonight too," Ginny said randomly, looking behind her.

"What?" Hermione said irritatedly. She looked past her friend's shoulder. He was looking rather, Merlin forbid, fun. His hair looked smoother than usual and he was wearing a black dress shirt that was tight in all the right places. Yes, he was looking very fun.

"Wipe the drool off your chin." Ginny smirked, walking away.

"What are you talking about!" Hermione called after her.

She was not drooling over Malfoy, the very thought made her insides want to vomit. Turning around to continue her annoyed gazing, she set her arms on the balcony. _Stupid Halloween, and stupid parties…_

"What are you doing?"

She jumped up and turned around to the voice that came behind her. _Oh, isn't this just movie-cliché? _She thought, laughing to herself. Of course it was none other than Draco Malfoy, Ferret Extraordinaire.

"Oh, you know, admiring the scenery," she said sarcastically.

"And looking good doing it, Granger; you should consider wearing outfits like that more often and maybe you'd get out more on Saturday nights." Draco said coolly.

Suddenly remembering she was sporting a slightly short skirt and tank (she was supposed to be a trashy cheerleader, curse Ginny!), she turned red. "It wasn't my idea," she mumbled.

"That tank doesn't look very warm, why don't you come inside?" he said in his lazy drawl.

"I'm fine out here, thank-you." She retorted.

Next thing she knew, she was being dragged inside by the Ferret himself. "I'll be cursed if my mother knew I let a girl freeze by herself outside when there's a party going on. You and I are dancing, warm up that body of yours."

_What's going on here, this is too unreal. And happening so fast… _Hermione thought in a daze. How could she go one minute from standing outside hating the world to being pulled onto the dancefloor with the one and only Malfoy? And she was still holding the plastic cup in her hand!

"I refuse to be seen dancing with you!" She resisted and failed.

"This is a good song though," he said in a daze, his arms already encircling her.

"I have punch, though!" she said lamely.

"No you don't."

Hermione squeezed her right hand that was holding the punch and her eyes opened wide; it was gone.

"Now dance with me."

_The moon never looked so bright,  
my Hearts beating ever so hard.  
I can see you dancing by yourself,  
alone in the courtyard._

_It sends chills down my spine,  
as our eyes collide._

Her awkwardness made her sick; she never danced with a boy. This was completely new, and she never thought she'd dance with the boy she hated most.

"Your Heart's racing," Draco whispered softly into her ear.

_I can't believe you're the reason why, _she wanted to say.

He swept her off her feet, literally. He guided her through the motions and she swear she felt everyone's eyes on her. Oh God, what was Ginny going to say!

_You're spending this night alone.  
No, you're spending it with me.  
Now, dance with me._

"This isn't a very scary song," she muttered.

"I made sure to get your right when they were starting their slow songs for the hour," he muttered back.

"What?" She was shocked. She felt him hold her tighter.

_You can't believe your eyes as  
I take you by the waist,  
don't let the ways of bitterness curse  
your poor Heart._

_I can feel us grow apart and the  
song ends,  
but when did it even start?_

"Your hair is so much softer than it looks." He buries his face in her hair.

"I - I charmed it into being manageable."

"Promise you'll do this everyday and I won't let any boy touch you."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" She was getting angry now. Angrier at herself she was letting him get his way with her. He was silent.

_Can't you see us dancing too?  
Instead of you alone in the courtyard,  
we could go so far together.  
The trees sway, the moonlight bright,  
I see the light, it's coming from you._

_Now dance with me._

The song was over but Malfoy was still holding her.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

How dare he tell her she was his because of a simple charm of her hair, despite all they've been through! He was sick and she hated him.

"I want an explanation, Malfoy! First, you compliment me, then you –" She was cut short because he right then leaned in and kissed her soft and quick on the lips.

"Happy Halloween," he offered when she stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I think, if more stuff like that happened to me," she said finally, "I'd like holidays better."

She smiled and walked away.

That was way better than studying.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am really disgusted with how rushed and cheesy this was. I'm sorry. But I hope you liked it… I will update sooner, I promise. I have been thinking about you all. I love you, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! READ&REVIEW, EY!?**

* * *


End file.
